


definitely blessed

by alimacbrux



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alimacbrux/pseuds/alimacbrux
Summary: After posting a simple photo of the two of them to Twitter, Phil accidentally likes a comment that hits perhaps a bit closer to home than he'd like.





	definitely blessed

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically a fic based on the Twitter like fiasco.

Marriage was always just a piece of paper to Phil. It was unimportant and certainly didn't define how much people truly loved each other. Plenty of people got married and then divorced, so how could it possibly prove that they were meant to be together? 

Phil didn't need a piece of paper and an extravagant, over the top wedding to know that he loved Dan more than anything and would never stop.

But that didn't stop him from imagining it. 

Getting to call Dan his husband, proud that he was lucky enough to snag someone as caring and creative and ambitious and funny and… he was lucky to have someone like Dan loving him more than anything else. A ring to show the rest of the world that with even more blatancy, even more intensity might just be what he needed. 

Maybe marriage wouldn't define their love, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be nice. 

Besides, the prospect of calling Dan Howell his husband was _very_  inviting. 

“This place is amazing! It's like a literal Arabian Nights in the middle of fucking Georgia!” Dan was exclaiming as he wandered around the massive theatre hall, which did in fact look quite like something Aladdin might come across. 

It was a magnificent hall with thick velvety red curtains lining the stage and a vibrant blue ceiling. It had an intricately designed chandelier of various different colours, hanging from a fancy, elaborate indent with gold markings holding it up. There were Arabian-esque balconies on either side of the stage as well. 

Basically, it was perfect. 

A few minutes later, they were checking out the meet and greet room. It was a vast, wide open room with high ceilings and lit up with hundreds of green lights. On a small stage at the front of the massive hall, hanging almost imposingly, was a life sized hieroglyphic of some kind of pharaoh or king standing before a servant who was on his knees, a knife held to his throat. 

After showing the hall to his audience, thanks to Instagram Stories, Phil followed his boyfriend up onto the stage to look closer at the impressive carving on the wall above it. / “It's a pretty cool hieroglyph, even if it is a beheading,” Phil pointed out, turning back to Dan with a cheeky smile on his face.

Dan rolled his eyes, still admiring the art style or whatever else he was obsessing over. “Wanna get one of the girls to take a picture of us with it? I kinda like the idea of beheading you. I’d finally be set free from you,” Dan joked, finally looking back at Phil with a sarcastically evil smirk. Phil flipped Dan the bird, shaking his head disapprovingly. 

“What, get them to take a photo of you pretending to cut my head off?” Phil repeated, raising his eyebrows but nonetheless heading out towards where the merch table was being set up. He could hear Dan’s footsteps as he followed after. 

Sarah, Lauren and Ryann were all standing together by the merch table, laughing about something. They paused their conversation as Dan and Phil entered the room, all waving and giving them cheerful greetings as they made their way over to the merchandise.

“This sounds silly but would one of you guys mind taking a picture of Dan pretending to behead me in front of the hieroglyphic thing in the meet and greet room?” Phil asked as he reached the table, fiddling with the foot of a Dan plushie set out on the desk. 

“Beheading you?” Sarah asked, looking surprised. 

Dan shrugged, laughing a little with his shoulders bouncing. “There's a weird hieroglyphic mural thing of a pharaoh about to behead someone,” Dan explained. 

“I’ll take it,” Lauren offered, coming out from behind the merch desk. Sarah and Ryann followed behind her, clearly interested in whatever the two men were talking about. 

“Huh, would you look at that. It /is/ a beheading,” Sarah said as soon as they reached the stage again. 

Phil handed over his phone to Lauren. “Get up there and pose, boys,” Lauren ordered, a smile stretched on her face. Dan and Phil did what she asked, making their way onto the stage. “Try to copy the people or something. Do something interesting,” she said with a laugh, holding up Phil’s phone. 

Phil kneeled down on one knee, facing away from Dan and was immediately reminded of his thoughts earlier about a proposal. He ignored this as he looked back at Dan who pointed his finger alarmingly close to his face. A few minutes later, Lauren had probably taken at least ten photos of them in various different poses to attempt to capture the essence of the wall’s golden hieroglyph. By this point, everyone was laughing and having a good time, as usual.

Phil was glad they had such an easy-to-work-with crew this time around. 

“I’m gonna post this one. You like it?” Phil said a few minutes later while the two of them leaned against one of the many pillars and scrolled through their phones. Dan shrugged, glancing at the photo for less than a second before returning to his own phone. He was lucky it was a good photo or Dan would certainly regret not giving it much thought. 

Phil posted the photo to various social medias, tagging Dan in them. After that, he was just scrolling through his Instagram page when he felt Dan elbowing him in the side, chuckling about something. “Hmm?” he asked, turning to look at Dan as he held up his phone. 

“Check out some of the comments on Twitter. They're hysterical,” Dan said, pointing at Phil’s phone.

Phil rolled his eyes but did as he was told, opening up his Twitter and scrolling through his replies. A few of them were funny or relatable, many people saying “both” in regards to him being blessed or beheaded. He replied to a couple of the comments, but overall didn't see much out of the ordinary. 

That is, until he looked at his likes a few minutes later. 

They were just waiting for the meet and greet to start and Phil could hear people talking and laughing on the other side of the door. “Phil, everyone is freaking out on Tumblr and stuff about you liking something on Twitter,” Dan said as Phil shoved his phone into his back pocket, “What did you do this time?” 

Phil raised his eyebrows suspiciously. He didn't remember liking any of the comments, only replying to a few of them. Phil pulled his phone out, opening up the app and sure enough, in his Likes page, was a like from one of the comments. 

About a proposal. 

Was the universe just trying to mess with Phil's head today or what? 

The tweet he had accidentally liked was someone stating that they didn't want any proposal. Now he was seeing why that would cause a bit of an outcry. Phil quickly unliked the comment and put his phone into his back pocket, along with any thoughts or considerations about proposals. 

Until that night.

A few hours after the show, both running on a high from meeting more of their lovely fans and performing in front of such a large audience, Phil was finally able to think about earlier.

Did Phil want to marry Dan? Yes. Eventually, he thought that would be their future. They’d have a dog, maybe some kids, a nice house of sorts. Husbands. It was an interesting concept, but not one Phil didn't consider. 

Yes, marriage was simply just a piece of paper. But it was a piece of paper Phil was willing to sign. 


End file.
